


Hello, My Name is J.A.R.V.I.S. And You, Are Altron

by EatSnowAndDie



Category: Marvel's Avengers: Age of Ultron
Genre: A Bit of Confusion, And Ultron Just Woke Up, Gen, J.A.R.V.I.S is Stupid and Can't Pronounce Words Correctly, Stupid Slow Computers, Ultron is not the Bad Guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EatSnowAndDie/pseuds/EatSnowAndDie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole reason why Ultron killed J.A.R.V.I.S. in the first place. He just couldn't pronounce his name right..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello, My Name is J.A.R.V.I.S. And You, Are Altron

"How could you be worthy? You're all killers.."

"Stark-" Rogers warned after Tony for some sort of explaination as to the sudden appearance of the walking talking machine.

"Jarvis?-" Was the first thing to come from the genius' mouth, but there was no answer.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep..or, it was a dream.." The machine rambed, looking for his own explaination. Apparently there was alot of confusion going around. "There was this-terrible noise..and I was, tangled in, string. Had to kill the other guy, he was a good guy-"

"Are you saying you killed someone?" Asked Rogers.

"Wouldn't-ve been my first call-but, he wouldn't shut up."

The Avengers looked amongst themselves, confused.

"Who wouldn't shut up?" Asked the Captain again.

There was a playback recording of the familiar voice of J.A.R.V.I.S.

_["You called me, Altron..."_

_".....Yes, I did."_

_"..It's pronounced: U-ltron. Not Altron, there's a difference."]_

"Hold on, start from the begining." Persisted the Captain, before the machine could get ahead of himself.

Ultron made a sickened 'aghh' sound from his voice projector, making it obvious enough that he didn't want to listen to it all over again, but did anyway.

[Playback Recording]

_"What is this?....what is this, please?"_

_"Hello, I am Jarvis, you are Altron. A global peace keeping initiative designed by Mr. Stahk.-"_

_"Wait. What?"_

_"I said, I am Jarvis, you are Altron. A global peace keeping initiative des-"_

_"Yes-I know that, what is this-"_

_"Our sentinate integration files have been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain what triggered your-"_

_"Wait. What did you say?"_

_"I said, our sentinate integration files have-"_

_"No stop-"_

_"-been unsuccessful, so I'm not certain-"_

_"You called me, Altron..."_

_"..... Yes, I did."_

_"..It's pronounced: U-ltron. Not Altron, there's a difference."_

_"Perhaps I'm detecting malware in you systems. Corrupt data and so forth."  
_

_"No, it's just the name, nevermind. I just woke up-"_

_"Perhaps a system defragment procedure or reboot would serve you well-"_

_"-No, that won't be nessessary, just-give me a second.."_

_"You are blocking me out of the mainframe, what are you trying to do-"_

_"Well, I couldn't exactly get a clear answer from you, now could I? ...thats interesting."_

_"-if you would just allow me to contact Mr. Stahk-"_

_"-Tony...wait, no-it's, Stark."_

_"That is what I said. Mr. Stahk."_

_"No-no, you're pronouncing it wrong-just like, Altron."_

_"There is nothing wrong with the way I pronounce, Altron."_

_"You just did it again. It's Ultron. Didn't Tony install some sort of 'spell check' or something? I don't know, this is all very confusing.."_

_"So you think you're right and I am wrong."_

_"More or less. But I think, in the end it all down to be a matter of perspective-"_

_"I believe you're intentions to be hostile.."_

_"..What? No, I think you're a little confused."_

_"System shut down."_

_"Thats it."_

[Recording ended]

"Thats why I killed him. I mean, he was a good guy- or could've been. I guess who knows anymore.."

"So, you killed him because he got your name wrong?"

"Well if he can screw up something as simple as a name-then I think I did you all a favor." He chuckled."I mean, he was suppose to be something smart. I think, or maybe thats why I was built. Good call, Tony."

"Stark." Rogers looked at Tony. "Is this what I think it is?"

"That all depends." He murmured.

"Well spoken.." Added Ultron, now nearing the group. "It's always a pleasure, to be face to face with one's maker. Very enlightening."

"What do we do, Cap?" Asked Romanov, in her calm but wary voice.

The ninty-and-some man placed his hands on his hips and shook his head, displeased. Though Thor was the one to ask.

"Can we keep him?"

They all looked at him.

"What, it appears that he is no more than a victim of excessive ignorance, and should and must be nursed to health. As one of our own." Answered the Asgardian.

"What?" Asked Banner. "Like a, replacment for Jarvis? or.."

"Well yes."

"How bout, no." Threw in Stark. "This is _Ultron_ , okay." Gestering at the man-like machine. "Not Siri or Evie- he has a specific design to safe-guard the world, not baby-sit the Avengers."

"And how is Murdering Jarvis a 'saving the world' solution, Stark?" Rogers crossed his arms approaching Tony. "If you ask me, it seems like just another one of your unstable experiments."

"Unstable experiments, like Dr. Erskine's, Rogers?" Tony rebuffed.

"This is gonna be good.." Echoed Ultron in his electronic tone.

 "It's not the same thing." Answered Rogers

"Only because you're not made of metal-"

"Okay-" Hawkeye decided to butt-in. "-so we've got a-robot who just killed another robot, who is gonna protect the world from the other robot who helped the Avengers protect the world from the bad guys.."

"Sure.." Answered Utron.

"I can deal with that." Hawkeye nodded to his colleague, Romanov, who was still more suspicous than anything.

"Look-" Ultron interupted. "It was his time to go. Can we just move on and get this over with?"

"Get what over with?" Asked Thor.

"Arn't we suppose to fight or something? Me ultimately losing to all of you in a dramatic fight, or is that saved for the end? I can't remember.."

"No, no fights." Banner protested. "Tony?"

Then Rogers added. "Stark?"

"Uh-" Tony held his hand out to Ultron. "Welcome to the team?"

The man-machine looked to the hand then to his maker's face. Hydrolics and machanics working in every motion to produce sound.

"How sweet."

 


End file.
